How to Train Your Dragon: Vikings, dragons and Gods
this story is written in script form chapter 1 [three years after the defeat of the red death , the children of berk are ready to turn what they did into the future in hopes thier children and decendents will learn the lesson they learned , hiccup is incharge of teaching the younger children how to trian them with the assiastiants of of snoutlout and fishlegs . astrid and ruffnutt and tuffnutt are incharge of dragon farming (feeding , breeding, nurseing and ranching) , but right now a nadder has broken into out , it was flying around basicly chaseing anything thats red, hiccup and snoutlout and fishlegs are trying to handel it] Hiccup : Smooth move fishlegs ! you just had to let it in the dragon nip storage Fishlegs '''﻿: how was i supposed to know it was too old to handel it ? tries to hold the nadder down with a rope , but it started to fly '' '''Snoutlout : i don't know if you noticd but - MY LIFE IS FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES !!!!!!!! [the nadder flys with a screaming snoutlout towards the forest , with hiccup and fishlegs running in presuit, eventuly the nadder starts to get weary and lands in the bush's , hiccup and fishlegs evenult find them - the nadder was sleeping curled up in the bush's useing its tail and wing to hold snoutlout as a teddy bear] Hiccup (sarcasticly) : well isn't this adorable Snoutlout : keep quiets don't wake up this beast [hiccup tried to hold back his laughter , seeing snoutlout on the verge of tears will do that to him] Hiccup : okay okay, just hold still or ill tell all the avilable girls you were flirting with . fishlegs get me that rock Fishlegs : why ? Hiccup : trust me the nadder wont tell the different [they carfully tryed to open the tial and the wings and stuff the rock in snoutlouts place , snoutlout was pulled out and the rock was slipped in] Hiccup : 'yes got it then the dragon wakes up and lets out a mighty roar '' '''Hiccup : '''okay time for plan b, i hoped it wouldn't come to this [''he whistles and suddenly as quick as a cheetah toothess emerged running on all fours] 'Hiccup : '''allright boys stand back [''hiccup climbs on toothless's back , the two dragons circal eachother . they charge and sarted clawing , toothless was trying to dodge the dragon to protect hiccup . now the dragon spreds its wings and fly into the air now the dragons were really going at it in the air] 'Snoutlout : '''im betting on the nadder [''in the air the nadder swings its tail , it knocks hiccup off toothless . the night fury grabs hold of hiccup with its foot but cant fly properly , toothless is sent hurtleing towards the ground and crash's , they dragon and its rider were on the ground with minor inguries , the nadder lands on the ground and advances toward the two, snoulout and fishlegs look away . hiccup and toothless cant get up . the nadder is standing four feet away it is about to dive its head for the kill , when out from the bush's something caught the nadders attention as well as toothless . black lightning blast's towards the nadder , the dragon collapes unconsious . toothless , hiccup , snoutlout and fishlegs watch as a teenage vicking with pale skin and black fur cloths and a helmate made out of a skull] 'Stranger : '''well weres my "thank you" [''hiccup gets up and toothless struggles to get up] '''Hiccup : '''wh- what ? '''Stranger : i just saved you from a nadder attack Hiccup : '''uhhhh thank you ....? '''Snoulout : okay bub just who are you and what do you want ? Stranger : WOW berk is by far the worst place to live Hiccup : 'our apologies sir '''Stranger : '''i would imagine .....but to answer you question im simply looking for a place to crash '''Hiccup (jokengly) : '''oh well i crashed allover this place [''the stranger laughs] 'Stranger : '''i also heard there's lots of stuff to see in berk - [''out from the bushs a girl about the age of 6 or 7 emerges , she is dressed in a simaler style as the stranger] '''little girl : are you done yet ? Stranger : ohhhh in a minute Hiccup : who is that your little sister or something ? Stranger : uhhhhhhh you can say that ....... Hiccup : '''well you two can stay at berk for a while '''Stranger : okay then ..... Fishlegs : ummmm out of curiosity how did you blast that lightning back there ? Stanger : what are you talking about ? Fishlegs : didn't you just.....? never mind [with that hiccup , toothless , snoutlout and fishlegs begins to lead the stranger and his "little sister" to berk, toothless looks around and see's the strangers eyes are glowing red] chapter 2 has taken the stranger and the little girl to his father - if any stranger were to pass throufh berk they must be directly introduced to stoic to make shure they arent out of trouble Hiccup : hey dad, these are the people passing through. Stranger : hello there Stoic : hello .......now if your going to stay here i need to know the basics - your name . why your here. and of course how long will you be here. little girl : my name is hel- [the stranger covers her mouth] Sranger : hel-en . helen o'troy and my name- little girl : is lok- [stranger covers her mouth agian] Stranger : Loc's ......yeah that's it - loc's [stoic stiars] Stoic : okay.....?......excuse me - loc's ? - why is it that you look so familer ? "Loc's" : oh i just have a common enouth face.....and why were here ? we are on the run.......[thinks it over]......yes from some sort of madman ﻿, were aso sight seeing ......besides dragon trianing i hear that there is a very speacial treasure here ....... to look at of course "helen" : yeah a fancy golden dimond tha- [the "loc's"simply looks at her as if to say shut up] Stoic : oh you mean the heart of the gods ......yes the treasure is hiddin here "Loc's" : 'exactly .....you know were we can find it ? '''Stoic : '[look like he is thinking something over]........actuey i haven't a clue '''"Loc's" : '''are you close to finding it '''Stoic : no ...... we people of berk belive that if we found it someone might try to steal it .....and that would be the greatst insult to the gods, except for one but i cant rember who ...... ["loc's" starts to grin sarcasticly] Stoic : the offense will be so great that ledgend says that the gods will declare war on the humans .....the only one mortel who knows were it is would be skinny eye dusty, and he is either asleep, confused or out in the woods . ["loc's" has a "OH COME ON" look on his face] Stoic : but he lives just out side of the village "Loc's" : oh good, i mean we wont be here long anyway, is there anywhere we can stay ? hiccup : there's an abandoned house deep in the village that we sometimes sleep when the village floods "Loc's" : 'perfect ["loc's" and "helen" walk down the trial to siad house, they walk inside - as you may have gussed the stranger and the litte girl is the dark god loki and his daughter hel''] '''Hel : why cant we just tell them our names ? Loki : '''because sweety, the people of berk wont trust us, they'll pray to odin, thor or one of those hasbin gods to send us back to the underworld '''Hel : can i go outside daddy ? Loki : hel ......don't you understand .......your an underworld goddess and im the prince of darkness......now can you imagine me and my demonic army [in a sassy voice] Running around, playing with poneys, skipping rocks . rolling in the grass, blowing dandylions ? [in a serios voice] would you honestly think people would take us seriously ? [hel looks scared and starts to stutter] Hel : '''im- im sorry daddy '''Loki : its okay hel.......[hel starts to walk away] and hel ? Hel : '''yes daddy ? '''Loki : ......if you ever disobay me, i wouldn't have a second thought for you to replace you brothers.....remember daddy knows best [hel walks out of the room , and loki has so signs of remorse of regret of his words , if anything he was all smug about it] next chapter will be posted as soon as i can Category:Fanfiction